The exemplary embodiment relates to processing of visual content. It finds particular application in connection with a system and method for displaying multiple customized views of two dimensional (2D) content in parallel to multiple viewers of a single screen.
Three-Dimensional (3D) displays are becoming more common. A 3D display allows a user to view visual content (such as single images (slides) or video) and perceive it in three dimensions. One technique utilized by 3D displays is to create the illusion of depth in a user's brain from a pair of 2D images displayed at the same time (or substantially at the same time). One way to enhance depth perception in the brain is to provide the viewer's eyes with two different images, each image representing one perspective of the same object. The two images have minor deviations corresponding to the perspectives that both eyes naturally receive in binocular vision. Specially configured eye glasses coupled with a 3D display enable one eye to view the first image while the second eye views the second image. The viewer's brain interprets and combines the two images and generates a 3D view for the viewer.
A problem in the field of multimedia presentations is that with only a single two dimensional (2D) or 3D display device available, multiple viewers view the same visual content. It would be desirable for different viewers in an audience to be able to perceive different visual content, which is customized for each viewer.